The Soulless Eden
by alpine992
Summary: What had been a great vacation in Guam turned into a trial of life and death for six students from Karakura High along with countless others that were all forced into a hell none had any idea how to survive in. Is it even possible to escape this island that holds new mysteries around each corner or will they die trying to survive the horror it brings each day?
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings!**

**Bleach / Cage of Eden crossover**

**Set During the seventeen months Ichigo had without his powers.**

**NO he will NOT gain his Soul Reaper powers back so don't ask! Why? Because it would ruin the human survival aspect of 'Cage of Eden' if he did get it back meaning it would ruin the story and not make it better. Also the reason why Uryu, Chad and Orihime are not cast in this story.**

** If he does gain anything it would be 'Blut' in a life and death situation because some of the stuff that Akira Sengoku survived should have been impossible.**

**Now for other matters:**

**1. The Plane: In Cage of Eden, the plane they used was large enough to hold around 300 passengers, the plane in this story is able to hold around 500 passengers. Why? Because I might want to add other characters into the story later on. **

**2. Future Bleach Characters: If Bleach character should appear, such as Xcution or members of the Sternritter, they will NOT have spiritual powers. They will be normal humans that were simply on the plane, hence the larger plane for other passengers.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The twenty minute delay was pushing the small group of six among the hundreds of others to the breaking point, not only were they surrounded by people they didn't know, they were tightly confined in a tube that was meant to soar through the sky for the next three and a half hours with no layover at all just a direct flight straight to Japan and they had been waiting twenty minutes already! For what some middle school kid?<p>

Nerves were wavering and the whole plane was getting riled up. Not to mention the classes of the middle school aboard the plane were all immature and yelling, shouting at one another from across the plane. The Teachers were truly trying their best to keep the situation in control but with only eight of them and probably the same amount of flight attendants with over a hundred students? Yeah it was a losing battle on that note.

"That's it!" Tatsuki shouted grabbing Keigo's head and smashing it back into the head rest making him shout and flail about under her stronger grip before Tatsuki climbed over him and entering the aisle of the plane. "Let's go Ryo." The martial artist spoke up to the girl in the seats in front of her own. In her own row it was Mizuiro, Tatsuki and Keigo. In the row in front of her was Mahana, Ryo and Ichigo. It had originally been that Ichigo was sitting back with Keigo and Mizuiro, but after an argument, a swift game of rock paper scissors and a commotion that had brought several nervous flight attendants to calm the situation down before Ichigo kicked Keigo off of the plane... Ichigo was now sitting with Ryo and Mahana.

"Where are you going?" Ryo questioned glancing up from her book from where she was seated in the aisle seat, the idea of getting up and heading anywhere right now seemed like not something she was going to like doing, she had just gotten comfortable and didn't want to move again until she truly had too.

"Bathroom." Tatsuki simply stated.

"Oh! I need to go too! I'll come with you!" Mahana grinned from the window seat, Ichigo sitting between the two girls neither wanting to give up their positions after Tatsuki had been prompted to sit in the row behind. Mahana didn't want to give up the window seat stating she enjoyed the view while Ryo didn't want to give up the aisle seat wanting to be able to get up and stretch when she needed too, so Ichigo was stuck between the two of them.

"Great, let's go." Tatsuki stated as Mahana unbuckled her seatbelt, even though that weren't moving she had decided to clip it up.

"Scoozie Ichigo!" Mahana grinned grabbing the back of Ichigo's seat over his head making Ichigo turn his head to the side as Mahana practically straddled him, her cleavage inches from his blushing face. Ryo simply held a smirk behind her pages as she watched Mahana grin before she moved past Ichigo after a moment of tempting the orange haired teen.

Ever since the girl's little group back at Karakura had trusted Orihime and Tatsuki at their word that Ichigo was nothing more then a scary looking guy, Mahana teased him relentlessly while Ryo found him comfortable to be around after getting to know him somewhat, they even shared some interest in some literature, sure Michiru was still scared of him but she at least greeted him most days, well when he didn't come to a school with a pissed off expression on his face.

"We'll be back, after we make it through that damned zoo that's blocking the aisle." Tatsuki muttered turning her attention to the clattered aisle that was filled with middle students talking with one another. She was sure during middle school that her classes were never like this.

"Why not just go the other way?" Ichigo questioned figuring that a plane this big would have two bathrooms, one at the front and the other at the back. Surely there would be more then one.

"And pass the creepy looking perverts? I'd rather risk it with the zoo." Tatsuki huffed.

"Be back soon!" Mahana grinned as the two headed down the aisle.

"Hey Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo!" Ichigo's scowl increased as Keigo called out to him from behind where he was seated behind Ryo. "Did you enjoy the trip! Huh, huh did ya!? I bet ya did!"

"Keigo, I swear to god as soon as we're in the air and a good thirty five thousand feet up in the sky I'm going to open the damn door and throw your ass out of the plane without a parachute if you don't shut up!" Ichigo snapped rounding on the teen who was grinning from ear to ear in his seat, the threat not bothering him in the slightest, the small group missing the shocked looks from other passengers who had overheard the threat. With a face and an angry declaration like that some of the other passengers thought about calling the attendants once more for help with the seventeen year olds.

"You have to admit Ichigo, Guam was fun." Mizuiro stated as he glanced back out from the window from where he was observing over the wing of the plane. The six were seated relatively in the middle of the aircraft.

"Keigo did good?" Keigo questioned in the third person making Ichigo sigh at the grin on his friends face.

"It was better then nothing." Ichigo told him, he had actually had fun on the trip over seas, the first lot of fun that he had in a while to be honest. Guam, the unincorporated territory of the United States in the western Pacific Ocean. Keigo had won six tickets for a full paid trip to Guam, five star resort in a penthouse suite for two weeks.

Since Keigo had won he had immediately asked Ichigo and Mizuiro to attend with him bringing the total to three for the trip with three remaining tickets. Tatsuki had all but beat Keigo black and blue for simply ignoring her after she had asked about what was going on after approaching the group. Ichigo then stated that he wouldn't attend if Tatsuki wouldn't, knowing there was no way that Tatsuki would go on a trip like this out of no where.

Meaning he could get out of it relatively easily.

There was no way in hell that Ichigo had expected that Tatsuki took the offer without question, stating that a relaxing trip was what she needed after the last big tournament she was in only for Keigo to convince her to bring some more girls to even it out so to speak. Sure Keigo got a swift punch to the gut by Tatsuki for the perverted notion before she figured that going on a trip with nothing but guys would be weird and the martial artist had approached Ryo and Orihime at first.

Orihime had stated she couldn't attend as she didn't have a passport and wouldn't be able to get one in time for the flights while Ryo had agreed having come to form a friendship with the three guys going. Tatsuki moved onto Mahana next and the girl had instantly agreed to a free trip overseas. That's how Ichigo had been dragged into a two week vacation.

"What about you Ryo!? Did you have fun?" Keigo questioned leaning forward in the aisle to speak with the girl sitting in front of him. Ryo simple closed her book knowing that before the plane took off she wouldn't get much reading done.

"It was fun." Ryo stated making Keigo grin back at her.

"You looked so good in your swimsuit. You've got a really nice figu-gack!" Ryo's book instantly impacted Keigo's face making him groan and hold his now bleeding nose, the book was defiantly a hard cover.

"When will he learn?" Ryo sighed as Keigo retreated back behind her chair.

"Probably never." Ichigo stated as he slumped down slightly in his seat his arm resting on the arm rest and his hand propping his head up. A shout of panic from up ahead brought both of their attention, Ryo sticking her head out in the aisle to see that Tatsuki, after a commotion, had knocked a middle schooler down to the ground and she was currently shouting at him the words 'scum bag', 'pervert' and 'I'll kill you' all could be heard from where they were sitting. "What happened?" Ichigo asked not bothering to sit up straight to see what was going on.

"Looks like some pervert tried to cop a feel with Tatsuki." Ryo told him. "She's currently talking to his teacher." She continued as she watched Mahana laugh over the situation while Tatsuki talked to a dark haired woman with glasses that was bowing repeatedly to Tatsuki in apology while the students around simply laughed at their fellow student who was groaning on the floor of the plane. Even from back here Ryo could tell that the kid Tatsuki had hit had a large nose.

_{Ladies and Gentlemen, we're sorry for the delay. Our doors are now closing and we'll being heading to the runway in a matter of minutes. Once again we apologise for the inconvenience.}_ A flight attendants voice came over the intercom making Ichigo sigh, glad to finally have some news of what was happening.

"It's about time." Ichigo muttered under his breath as he closed his eyes missing the amused smile from Ryo as Tatsuki and Mahana began their approach back to their seats.

"You guys totally missed it! Some big nosed kid grabbed Tatsuki's ass!" Mahana laughed as they stood in the aisle Tatsuki with her arms crossed a scowl that could match Ichigo's on her face. "He went flying! If his friends hadn't been in the way I reckon he would of landed back here from that kick!" She continued, holding her stomach as she continued to laugh, Tatsuki's irritation growing.

"Did you guys find out what was holding the plane up?" Mizuiro asked from where he was seated in the row behind, Keigo still holding his slightly bleeding nose from Ryo's attack.

"Yeah some kid." Tatsuki huffed. "He was running with an arm full of junk food as if his life depended on it." She sighed. "They were about to close the doors leaving the kid here but he showed up just in time." She explained.

"Um... excuse me ladies." A woman's voice spoke making Mahana and Tatsuki turn to a young woman in a uniform that had come to know that the flight attendants were wearing which consists of a blue long-sleeved shirt with blue buttons. Underneath her top, she wears a white long-sleeved shirt as well. Near her chest area, she wears a pink ribbon and a blue skirt the same colour as her long-sleeved blue shirt. She has dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wears her hair in a ponytail, with a pink bow. She has rather ample breasts and is fairly tall. "I... uh... I'm sorry, I have to ask you to take your seats." She bowed to them. "We're departing shortly and you have to be seated." She told them timidly.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Tatsuki told her.

"R-Really!?" The flight attendant questioned with hopeful eyes as if this was the first thing she had done right since waking up that morning.

"Geeze lady, it's like it's your first time on the job." Mahana grinned at her.

"Well.. um you see." The flight attendant stated nervously, poking her fingers together.

"Seriously!?" Both Tatsuki and Mahana shouted in surprise as the woman nervously smiled at the two.

"Would you two sit down already, she's got work to do." Ichigo stated with an annoyed sigh casting a glance up at the three, the Flight Attendant curious at who spoke and glanced around the seat and her eyes opened wide at the sight of the delinquent looking teen with an annoyed scowl on his face who was staring up at the three standing. The thought of Yakuza instantly flooded her mind.

"You giving me orders ya damn prick!?" Tatsuki shouted surprising the flight attendant at the sudden hostility now coming from the martial artist. "You're not the one who has to sit next to the damn moron for three and a half hours! I'd rather stand the whole damn flight!" Tatsuki snapped/

"Ah, miss that's against the rules!" The Flight attendant tried to tell her.

"Hey! I'm not that bad! Tell them Ichigo! I'm cool!" Keigo cried, his good name was being slandered when nobody was even addressing him directly, it was insulting to his dignity as a man, he had to say something in defence for himself!

"You wish you were cool Keigo." The five other teens chorused in unison making Keigo crawl into a little ball on his seat and cry to himself, the flight attendant couldn't help but giggle uncontrollably bringing the five teens attention to her, minus Keigo who was still crying to himself.

"You all must be really good friends." She smiled happily at them.

"We'll take our seats now." Tatsuki told the woman.

"Thank you, if you need any assistance during the flight don't hesitate to ask, I'll help anyway that I can." The woman assured the teens.

"We'll try not to be a bother, I mean you have to deal with that lot up there." Tatsuki said gesturing with her head at the classes from middle school that was still causing so much noise. The flight attendant gave a nervous smile before Mahana placed a hand on her shoulder in a reassuring way.

"Don't worry, if you need help just call for Ichigo! He'll scare them so much they won't move for the rest of the flight." Mahana told the flight attendant.

"He's really that scary?" The flight attendant questioned softly peering down at Ichigo who's irritation was growing.

"Even more so." Mahana assured her, the grin never leaving her face.

"Mahana!" Ichigo snapped glaring up at the busty teen who grinned as Ryo shook her head in amusement.

"Alright fine, geeze." Mahana pouted as she turned her back and began to scoot through the small gap between the seat in front and Ryo's legs before crossing over to Ichigo's legs and bending over slightly sticking her butt in his direction, her tight jeans stretching over almost enough to reveal the outline of her underwear. "Oh, sorry Ichigo, wanna spank it?" She questioned looking over her shoulder with a teasing grin to see Ichigo's hard glaring face turned away from her rear to face Ryo who was trying to hold in her laughter by biting her lip knowing if she laughed Ichigo was going to snap.

"Would you stop it Mahana!" Tatsuki snapped from where she was already seated behind Ichigo. Mahana pouted over at Tatsuki before moving to the empty seat and sitting down, buckling her seatbelt once more.

"I hope you enjoy your flight." The flight attendant spoke to them before bowing once more and turning to return to her own seat for take off. It was only a few moments after the Flight Attendant had left that the plane started to move, disconnecting from the terminal and heading for the runway.

"It feels like we've been here all day." Keigo groaned. "I can't wait till we get back to Karakura, the holiday was great but I just want to sleep in my own bed." He told them.

"I know what you mean." Tatsuki sighed. "Sure the daily massages in the resorts spa was nice but I gotta get back into the routine off kicking the ass of the new members of the dojo." She explained. "If I leave for two long the bastards get cocky. Got to knock them down a peg or two!" She grinned.

"And to think up until now you actually acted like a girl on this trip." Keigo said before Tatsuki punched him dead in the arm. "Ow! What was that for Tatsuki! Ichigo! Protect me!" Keigo cried holding his now throbbing and more then likely bruising arm.

"Be a man and protect yourself." Ichigo muttered.

"We're about to take off!" Mahana grinned, face pressed against the glass watching the outside intently. "I love this part!" Ichigo simply sighed, leaning back into his chair trying to think of a way to pass the time of the flight, thinking sleep would have been the best option but with Keigo right behind him there was no chance that was going to happen, plus he didn't doubt Tatsuki would kick his chair until he snapped if he tried to sleep. "We're on the run way!" Mahana cheered Ichigo glancing over at the girl who was intently looking out the window as the engine's of the plane roared and the vibrations through the entire plane became more then a little apparent.

As the plane began to move forward, Ichigo feeling the speed increasing all the while before a sharp pain gripped onto Ichigo's left hand that was sitting on the arm rest, glancing down his saw Ryo was clenching his hand tightly. Glancing up at her face her eyes were tightly clenched shut, she was biting her lip slightly and sweat was running down her cheek.

"_Ryo's afraid of flying?"_ Ichigo thought to himself as he manoeuvred his hand into a position where it was easier for Ryo's to grasp onto it easier. He had been on a plane with Yuzu once and she was exactly the same, the entire flight she hadn't let go of his hand until the terminal. There was really nothing behind his actions apart from helping Ryo through the flight. In a way, simple things such as this... were the only way that he could protect his friends any more. No longer was he a warrior that once fought monsters of the afterlife, that was all lost to him now, so it was nice to know that even in little situations, he was still able to help.

The plane lifted off the runway and began to ascend the instant feeling of vertigo came over the entire plane as they began to climb higher and higher into the sky. It was only a relatively short time before the plane evened out. Ryo took a deep breath before letting it out, Ichigo noting that the pressure on his hand lessened a significant degree although their fingers still locked together. The red signal lights for the seat-belt sign flickered to green before the sound of the intercom came back.

_{Ladies and Gentleman, I'm your pilot today, Captain Masaru Tsuchiya. Once more we apologise for the late departure from Guam International. The plane has reached a comfortable cruising altitude of thirty two thousand feet and we expect smooth flying for the remainder of the flight. We should arrive at Tokyo International Airport in three and a half hours. If there is any required assistance please don't hesitate to ask our cabin attendants. We hope you enjoy your flight.}_

"Ah flying is the best!" Mahana stretched her arms upwards. "There's nothing better then feeling like a bird!" She said before glancing at Ichigo before a sly grin came to her face. "So how long do you two plan to hold hands all intimately like that?" She questioned with a teasing tone.

"Eh!?" Instantly Ryo pulled her hand from Ichigo's and held it away from him cradling it to her chest as she stared at Ichigo, her entire face flushed. "I'm so sorry!" Ryo told him. "I... I'm... it just..." Ryo tried to get out.

"It's fine." Ichigo stated as he clenched his hand to get the blood pumping through it, Ryo's grip had been fairly tight on his hand. "I didn't know you were afraid of flying." Ichigo confessed.

"I'm not." Ryo told him, Ichigo opening his mouth to respond before Ryo continued, halting his retort. "I just don't like the take off and the landing is all." She told him shyly, her cheeks still flushed in her embarrassment at having grabbed his hand so instinctively, even on the flight over she had been able to control herself from grabbing Tatsuki's hand who had been sitting right beside her.

"Well don't worry about it." Ichigo told her.

"Wah! Ichigo got to hold Ryo's hand! I'm so jealous!" Keigo cried from behind making Ichigo scowl as he reached forward grabbing a magazine from the seat pocket in front of him and rolling it up before he unclipped his seatbelt and rising up over the back of the chair, knees on his seat as he started to hit the wailing Keigo with his improvised weapon as Tatsuki and Mizuiro laughed.

"You're damn lucky we're not at thirty five thousand feet like I said before otherwise you'd be out the door!" Ichigo shouted stilling hitting Keigo with the magazine.

"What's the difference, we're at thirty two thousand." Mahana told him. "That's good enough right?"

"The impact just wouldn't be the same." Ichigo said acting disappointed turning and sitting back in his seat Mahana and Ryo laughing either side of him as Keigo slunk down into his seat some more pouting all the while. For the next ten minutes or so the six chatted with one another, mostly about their vacation time spent in Guam. Over the two weeks at the resort they had explored the small island, since they were now seniors most were adept at speaking English on a basic level meaning they were able to communicate with the locals when needed. Surprisingly it was Mahana who had the most difficulty in doing so.

In truth, they hadn't spent the entire two weeks together as a group, sometimes it would be just Keigo and Mizurio going off to explore, other times Tatsuki, Ryo and Mahana would head down to the spa while Ichigo, Keigo and Mizuiro headed for the pool. Sure there were times when the whole group was together, going out for meals or finding something the whole group could do together but they also liked to go off and do things separately or there may not have been things that others wanted to do. Either or, it had been a great trip for the six from Karakura.

"Gah! Give me that!" Tatsuki suddenly shouted from behind making Mahana take an interest and turn back only to see Mizuiro holding his very expansive camera that he had gotten as a gift from a 'friend' out of Tatsuki's reach as Keigo held her back. Mahana grinned and snatched the camera from an unsuspecting Mizuiro making him shout in surprise.

"Do they ever stop?" Ichigo sighed his annoyance, however even though that they were making a large amount of noise and commotion in the plane, it was nothing compared to the middle school students up ahead who had once again started to cause a nuisance for the other passengers.

"Hey! Look at this Ryo! You look good in this photo!" Mahana cheered leaning over Ichigo making him blush as his head was purposely forced into her cleavage once more just to show Ryo the picture who immediately blushed and snatched the camera from her hand. The photo in present was her in her designer black one piece swimsuit that hugged her curves and pronounced her chest some more, something that Mahana had teased her about upon learning of her swimsuit attire, she was standing on the beach with a hand in her hair and a book held limply in the other as she stared across at the ocean.

"Mizuiro! What the hell!?" Ryo shouted standing up abruptly into the aisle to see Mizuiro simply smiling up at her. "Well!?" She demanded.

"Keigo took them." Mizuiro told her.

"What! Mizuiro don't lie!" Keigo cried.

"I'm not into teenage girls Keigo, why would I take photo's of them?" Mizuiro defended himself before the killing aura of both Ryo and Tatsuki arose either side of the now cowering teen that was Keigo.

"Come on girls! They're not that bad!" Mahana grinned. "I think they look good, hell I bet we'd need a professional to take these! Let's get copies!" She cheered happily.

"Like hell! Who knows what the pervert would do with them!" Tatsuki shouted.

"They're our memories! I won't let you delete them! They're some of the best photo's of the trip!" Mahana defended climbing over Ichigo who grunted his annoyance as Mahana used him as a ladder before she entered the aisle and snatched the camera from Ryo's hands.

"Fine! But if I find out that perverts done anything!" Ryo glared at Keigo who whimpered under the intense gaze as Mahana grinned and took a look at the camera. "Oh look at this one!" Mahana laughed turning the camera back to Ryo who blushed at the photo before Mahana continued to show her more. Ichigo noted someone coming up the aisle behind Mahana and saw that it was a teenage girl from the middle school that was causing so much commotion.

She was a rather slender girl with long brown hair that was in a ponytail without the use of a ribbon. She has dark brown small eyes and also wears a rather different uniform compared to the others that Ichigo had seen so far. She wears the usual white long-sleeved top, however unlike the girls Ichigo had seen she ties her red ribbon making it a bow rather than letting it hang down. She also had a long skirt that extends to her feet unlike the shorter skirts Keigo had pointed out to him when they had boarded. She stopped just behind Mahana who was still unaware of her, Ichigo took note of where the girl was staring with wide eyes. The seat right behind him, at Tatsuki.

"No way..." The girl muttered under her breath bringing Mahana and Ryo's attention to the girl.

"You need something?" Mahana questioned the girl

"Ah, I'm sorry for disturbing you." The girl said to them before turning back to Tatsuki who rose an eyebrow in question at her. "But ah, you're... you're Tatsuki Arisawa right?" She questioned, the eagerness and excitement clearly showing in her eyes.

"How'd you know that! Ah! You've totally got a stalker!" Keigo cried. "Why can't I have a pretty stalker like her!?"

"Shut the hell up Keigo!" Tatsuki shouted at him as she pushed his head back into the headrest once more making him groan as she slipped past him. "I'm her, what do you want?" Tatsuki questioned with an annoyed huff, what could one of the brats want with her? Let alone know her?

"God Tatsuki, be a bit more nicer to a fan." Ichigo muttered bringing everyone's attention to him. "What?" Icihgo asked.

"How'd you know?" The girl questioned, the surprise hidden by a slight scowl, her cheeks were slightly red at having acted so weird when she had finally realised who Tatsuki was, ever since the renown martial artist had past her seat to go to the bathroom before the plane lifted off she was wracking her brain on who she was, she had figured it out just as they took off.

"It's in your stance." Ichigo stated making her eyes widen. "The way a martial artist holds themselves is different from others." He explained. "Tatsuki's ranked as the strongest woman in Japan, any martial artist worth a damn knows about her."

"I cant' tell if that was a compliment or not..." Mahana said to ryo.

"It really wasn't." Tatsuki muttered.

"Yeah because she's a butch bit-." Ichigo couldn't get the rest out.

"That's it!" Tatsuki leapt and if it wasn't for Ichigo's quick movement of escaping from the seat Tatsuki would of landed on him. Now standing next to the middle school girl as he glanced down at Tatsuki who was manoeuvring around to glare up at him, slightly winded from landing on one of the arm rests at an awkward angle. "I'm so going to kick your ass Ichigo!"

"Yeah, yeah save it for when we get back to Karakura." Ichigo muttered. "I'm going to the bathroom." Ichigo told them turning and walking down the aisle, the group watching him leave, everyone he passed going quiet not wanting to piss the obvious Yakuza off.

"I can't tell if they're friends or not..." The middle schooler spoke softly before an arm wrapped around her shoulders and her face was pulled into Mahana's breasts.

"They're childhood friends! So! Is it true?! Are you a fan of Tatsuki's martial arts prowess!? Wanting to be the Pupil to the Master maybe!? This is so exciting meeting a fan!" Mahana grinned before the girl pulled away from the excited high schooler.

"My name is Maya Miyauchi." She greeted. "I..." Her cheeks tinted slightly. "I'm a really big fan of yours." She confessed to Tatsuki making Mahana grin as Tatsuki simply stared at her slightly.

"Can I have my seat back?" Ryo questioned breaking the slight awkwardness of the moment, Tatsuki getting back to her feet as Ryo and Mahana took their seats once more, Mahana passing the camera that was still in her grip back to Mizuiro. Soon enough both Tatsuki and Maya were talking as if they were old friends, Tatsuki telling her about the match where she was labelled the strongest woman in Japan, Maya explaining to Tatsuki she was the main reason she had stuck with it for the past few years.

"Man, even Tatsuki's talking to girls." Keigo pouted.

"You're jealous of Tatsuki now too Keigo? That's sad." Mizuiro stated.

"Come on man! There has to be some hotties on this plane! I think I saw a couple of college students up the front! Let's go check it out!" He grinned over at his dark haired friend.

"Already done, two of them are dating and there is only one single one. What's the point of going when it will just make you whine more when she chooses me over you." Mizuiro explained, Keigo surprised by the information his friend had already gathered on the college students.

"Hey! You don't know that will happen! I happen to have plenty of charm!" Keigo defended.

"Charm has nothing to do with it, frankly it's because you're a virgin and no college girl wants to take a high schoolers virginity unless she's really desperate for it." Mizuiro explained without hesitation.

"Wah! Why don't you just shout it to the whole plane Mizuiro! I'm pretty sure someone didn't hear you!" Keigo cried in embarrassment before Mizuiro stood up. "Eh."

"Alright." Mizuiro stated. "KEIGO ASANO IS A VIRG-" Keigo tackled Mizuiro in his seat knocking the air out of his lungs as he hit the wall of the plane, his face pressed up against the glass of the window awkwardly.

"What the hell are you doing!" Keigo cried.

"You said too." Mizuiro told him sitting back up right.

"Sarcasm! Sarcasm Mizuiro! I thought we were friends! I'm going to die of embarrassment at this rate!" The laughter of Ryo and Mahana was heard in the row in front of them as Tatsuki shook her head at the stupidity of the two before continuing to talk with Maya.

Ichigo walked down the aisle, his scowl increasing the further he went. Whoever he passed he could feel staring at him right in the shoulder blades. He knew if he turned around and made a comment about it it would only make matters worse so he simply set a scowl on his face and kept walking. He was approaching the middle schoolers, the noise from this close was almost unbearable to the orange haired teen. Simply opting to ignore the looks and whispers he was bound to get Ichigo trudged on, passing the first few in their seats. Ichigo was half way through the middle schoolers and he could tell that every single one he had passed was now staring at him.

"What's this Akira!" A girl's voice called out as she jumped backwards after snatching what looked to be a video camera and landed right before Ichigo and stepped back right into him before looking up to apologise before the words died in her throat and her face paled at the expression he was giving her. She was a girl of relatively normal height. She had long dark brown hair that extends to the low area of her waist, while also being tied up with two orange ribbons, both of them have a strand of hair going through the ribbon. Her large brown eyes were completely wide as she stared up at him, she simply wore the standard middle school uniform of her school.

"... oh no! Rion's in trouble!..."

"... that yakuza is totally going to cause a scene..."

"... he's more scary looking then Yarai..."

"I... I..." The girl couldn't come up with what to say as she held the video camera in her hands staring up at Ichigo, she froze as Ichigo leaned down slightly.

"You're on my foot." Ichigo told her softly making her eyes widened before she glanced down and saw that when she had backed up she had accidentally stepped on his shoe. "Mind moving?"

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" She turned and bowed to him making Ichigo grown mentally, he didn't want to cause a commotion he just wanted to go to the damn bathroom! Was that too much to ask!?

"It's fine, excuse me." He told her manoeuvring past her and the other students who immediately started gossiping about him as he made his way past.

"Rion! Are you ok!? That guy was crazy scary!" A dark haired teenage boy quickly rushed to her side.

"Yeah Akira... I'm ok." Rion assured him.

Ichigo headed down the rest of the way to the bathroom without glancing back, he should of just gone the other way to the damn bathroom. Entering the bathroom he glanced in the mirror that was on the side before sighing running a hand through his hair before going about his business. Exiting the bathroom after having washed and dried his hands Ichigo placed his hands in his pockets and began the trek back to the middle of the plane.

As soon as he passed the small curtain the plane instantly quietened upon his appearance making him scowl. He could see Keigo waving at him from where he was seated. Tatsuki still talking with that girl from middle school in the aisle. He passed the girl that had stepped on his foot who was talking with two boys before spotting a teen that anyone would think was a delinquent flipping a five hundred yen coin up.

That's when everything happened.

The entire plane felt like it dropped from the sky, the sudden drop made everything in the plane rise, without a belt or without knowing of the incoming drop Ichigo being unable to prepare for the sudden change in altitude he was launched from his feet and his back hit the roof of the plane before he dropped to the floor with a grunt of pain and discomfort. Screams filled the entire cabin and chaos surrounded him. The entire plane was shaking as Ichigo pushed himself up from the floor of the plane, a slight trickle of blood running down his face from where the back of his head had impacted the roof.

"_What the hell just happened?"_ Ichigo growled mentally, the entire plane was in mass chaos, passengers were screaming for help, just screaming in fear for their lives as the plane rocked back and forth. The overhead compartments having come open allowing the luggage that was stored within them to come loose, some hitting people the others falling into the aisles.

Ichigo could see as he rose, using a chair to his left to support himself, that the cabin attendants were trying to calm people in their hysterical state. That was before the entire cabin went as dark as night, even the windows should of emitted light into the darkness of the cabin but even then there was nothing. Screams was all that was heard as the plane shook again, Ichigo gritting his teeth and barging his way forward through the luggage. His entire vision was obscured by the darkness before the lights flickered and he saw Tatsuki along with the girl that had approached them just a few meters away huddled in the aisle.

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki shouted seeing him in the flickering light, her face masked with horror. It drove Ichigo mad at the thought that his friends were in danger and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Damn it! Tatsuki!" Ichigo shouted rushing forward before a ghostly beak seemingly phased through the walls of the plane and made a biting action blocking Ichigo's path to them, Tatsuki seemed warped through the visage of the ghostly beak.

"ICHIGO!" Tatsuki's scream was all Ichigo could hear as his vision went dark as a large bag from the overhead compartment crashed into the side of his head.

* * *

><p>When Ichigo opened his eyes blades of green grass filled his vision and for a second... he had to think if everything was a dream before he pushed himself up from the ground and looked around at the jungle he was now in, nothing recognisable to him. He was on his knees as he looked around with wide eyes. How had he gotten here? He was suppose to be in a plane not in a jungle? Was it all a dream and he as still in Guam? No it couldn't have been, it was too realistic for a dream.<p>

"Where the hell am I!?" Ichigo shouted out into the jungle but got no response.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything hurt, Tatsuki was well aware of that but even so after having seen... something, come between her and Ichigo and the panic she had gone through she had still acted off of instinct, using her own body to protect Maya before everything had gone dark. Shifting slightly, cracking an eye open to see the middle schooler beneath her, the girls eyes were closed and a slight pain showing on her face, it could of just been from the impact of the plane, or so Tatsuki mused. Glancing around she could only figure that they had somehow landed safely somewhere. The plane was no longer running and it was no longer moving, she could only hope that they had landed safely.

"Tatsuki." Tatsuki heard Ryo groan and her head shot up to see Ryo still in her seat still grasping both arm rests tightly, her knuckles white from the tension. "Are you ok?" She questioned softly, eyes still clenched shut.

"Yeah." Tatsuki stated noticing the tension in Ryo's shoulders lift slightly. "How about you?" Tatsuki questioned in return sitting back, having to push numerous bags of luggage that had fallen out from the over head compartment, she could hear the murmurs of the other passengers as they started to come back from unconsciousness. It would seem that the entire plane had experienced an entire black out.

"My body has locked up." Ryo told her breathing steadily. "I can't move." Tatsuki sighed a breath of relief, glad that Ryo was ok. Her muscles had simply locked up and once her body had noticed that there was no immediate danger she would once again relax and be able to move once more. It's basically the same as sleep paralysis, except the one affected was able to speak and was more aware of their surroundings. It could happen to anybody during extreme situations where the reaction system was at a high point.

"What about Mahana?" Tatsuki questioned.

"I don't know." Ryo spoke eyes still clenched shut. "Can you see Keigo or Mizuiro?" She questioned and Tatsuki pushed a bag back and glanced around the seat to see Keigo breathing evenly his eyes open wide as he stared up at the ceiling. Glancing past Keigo her eyes shot wide open as she saw Mizurio, the window next to him was covered in crimson red and there was blood running down his face from a cut on his forehead from the impact with the window.

"Shit, Mizurio is hurt." Tatsuki grunted pushing herself up to her feet, her legs uneasy. With the middle schooler still on the ground and numerous bags around the surrounding area of the aisle, it was hard to find a correct footing. Kicking a suitcase to the side Tatsuki grabbed Keigo's shoulder making him jump slightly, eyes wide as he turned to her. "You ok?" Tatsuki questioned.

"Y-Yeah." Keigo nodded.

"Mizuiro is hurt, we need to check that head wound." Keigo shot towards Mizurio to see him unconscious with blood running down his face. "Come on, get up we'll lay him across the chairs." Tatsuki told him and Keigo did as Tatsuki suggested, Keigo manoeuvring to pull the two arm rests up before unbuckling Mizurio's seatbelt and manoeuvring him to a laying down position across the three chairs.

"He ok?" Ryo's voice questioned from the seat in front.

"Looks minor." Tatsuki confessed. "The cut's not deep but there's a lot of blood." She explained.

"Ichigo told me that cut's above the eye tend to bleed a lot." Keigo said remembering the battle stories Ichigo had told him, remembering to the one with Ikkaku as he grabbed a bag from the aisle. Surprising Tatsuki at how calm he was in the situation as he unzipped it pulling out some man's business shirt before using it to hold to Mizuiro's head, the white fabric beginning to turn red the instant it was applied. Tatsuki moved Maya into a sitting position up against Ryo's seat taking a glance up to Ryo who was breathing steady. Leaning to the side to peer around Ryo she saw Mahana slouched in her seat with her head down.

"Where's Ichigo?" Ryo questioned and instantly Tatsuki tensed, her heart beating faster remembering the last time she had seen him. Turning her head down the aisle to where she had last seen him, there was no sign of Ichigo at all, something had been in the plane, between her and Ichigo. It couldn't have been a Hollow since Ichigo had defiantly seen it too and he couldn't even register anything spiritual any more. So what was it that had been there?

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki called out but there was no response, there were now hundreds of panicking passengers all shouting over the top of one another, trying to understand what was going on. The flight attendants that were conscious were trying to keep everyone calm. Tatsuki tried to find the flight attendant that they had spoken with before the plane had left but there was no sign of her.

"He'll be fine." Keigo told them. "It's Ichigo after all, knowing him he's probably taking control of the situation." He grinned as he held the shirt to Mizuiro's head.

"_If it was a couple of months ago, yeah."_ Tatsuki thought softly.

"Ugh... what happened?" Mahana questioned making Tatsuki perk up slightly as she stood up and stepped over Maya to see Mahana lifting her head up. "God it feels like a massive hangover."

"Since when do you drink?" Tatsuki questioned.

"Hey, I have fun." Mahana grinned before frowning softly. "What happened?" The teen questioned.

"I don't know, we're on the ground far as I know." Tatsuki explained.

{Ladies and Gentleman please remain calm!} An announcement came over the plane, it was a woman's voice. Turning to the front of the plane there was a flight attendant standing on a seat with a megaphone in her hands raised up to her mouth. {Please, remain calm! We're deploying the emergency evacuation slide!}

"Where are we!?"

"What happened to the flight!?"

"Did we crash!?" Shouts bombarded the dark haired woman instantly and she was overwhelmed.

"Hey, I don't think we landed on any runway." Mahana stated looking out the window. "I see nothing but jungle." She explained looking back to Tatsuki, Ryo now having relaxed to the extent that she was stretching her arms above her head before out in front of her while rising her legs up and down as if imitating running.

"So we crashed somewhere?" Ryo questioned turning to Mahana.

"If we did the pilot did one hell of a job." Mahana stated leaning back in her chair. A slight groan came from Maya making Tatsuki glance down to see the girl opening her eyes. Crouching down next to the middle schooler Tatsuki rose a hand to her forehead. Maya opened her eyes to see Tatsuki looking her over for injuries.

"How are you feeling?" Tatsuki questioned turning her eyes to the younger teen.

"Sore." Maya commented getting a nod from the older martial artist. "What happened?" Glancing to her left she saw Keigo kneeling beside her, holding a bloody shirt to Mizurio's forehead. "Oh god!" She exclaimed at the unexpected sight, Keigo glancing back at her.

"Mizurio is fine, just a cut to the head." Tatsuki said making Maya turn back to her, shock clearly in the younger girls eyes. "The plane is evacuating, I doubt between now and then you'll be able to meet up with your class." Tatsuki explained to her. "Once we're out of the plane I'll get you back to your group, alright." Maya nodded her head in thanks.

"It'd be best if we got off the plane last." Keigo explained. "With Mizurio unconscious and bleeding it's just going to cause a commotion, with how everyone is on edge already I think it would be for the best." Keigo stated after having thought on the matter.

"I'd have to agree." Tatsuki nodded. "Plus it will be easier to move Mizurio with less people around." She explained standing Maya up as Ryo moved over to the middle seat before Maya slid in beside her to keep her out of the aisle. If things got hectic she could have been trembled on the ground. As soon as the doors had opened and the evacuation started the entire plane came alive, people pushing and shoving one another as they headed for the exit, irritation growing between the passengers. More then once both Tatsuki and Keigo had been forced to push back just to keep from being dragged along with the crowd. When there was just a handful of stragglers left they were approached by the same flight attendant who had given the announcement with the megaphone.

"Are you kids alright?" She questioned as she approached, her flight attendant uniform slightly dishevelled.

"Yeah, just our friend is hurt." Tatsuki told her. "We thought it'd be better if we went down last." The woman nodded her head in understanding as she stepped to the side as Ryo, Maya and Mahana slid out of their seats and into the aisle. Keigo crouched down while Tatsuki helped Mizurio onto his back before the seven made their way to the evacuation slide. Ryo and Mahana slid down with Maya while Tatsuki helped the Flight Attendant move Mizurio down onto the slide off of Keigo's back.

"You'll both have to slide down with him, to support him so he doesn't roll off or tumble down the slide." She explained to the two teens getting nods from both Tatsuki and Keigo. The flight attendant smiled at both teens. "You two are the most calm people I've seen since waking up." She told them, the memories of how they had withstood against Aizen and the terror he had brought to them, it had been much more difficult then this, then they had been running for their lives from a mad man, a plane crash seemed like nothing.

"Well..." Keigo started. "Someone has to keep calm." He smiled at her.

"You're right." The woman smiled back. "It should be us adults but even now most are looking out for themselves. I'm Towa." She introduced herself.

"Tatsuki, this is Keigo." Tatsuki introduced both of them before gesturing to the unconscious dark haired teen. "Our friend is Mizuiro."

"I know this is rude, but I'm wandering if you have seen a friend of mine. She's one of the flight attendants wearing the same uniform as me and has long brown hair, since waking up I haven't been able to find her. It's like she simply disappeared from the plane somehow. It's only her first day as a flight attendant and I'm worried about her, her name is Kanako Oomori." Towa told them, her worry evident in her voice.

"We saw her before we took off." Tatsuki told her remembering the flight attendant who had told them that it was her first day. "But no, I haven't seen her..." She shook her head.

"How about you, have you seen a guy with orange hair? Probably scared you a little?" Keigo asked, wandering where Ichigo could possibly be, both Tatsuki and Keigo were worried since he hadn't been spotted since before the plane flew into chaos.

"No." Towa apologised after having thought for a moment, only recalling having seen the one they were talking about before the plane had gone down. "I'm sorry I haven't seen anyone like that since waking up." She explained making both teens frown slightly at the news, so far there had been no sign of Ichigo at all, not even his trademark hair colour. After their conversation Towa explained how to support Mizuiro down the slide, both sitting opposite him before laying back both spreading an arm over him to support him as they slid down to the bottom. Mahana and Maya were waiting for them at the bottom of the slide, Mahana helping Keigo to support Mizuiro as Tatsuki searched for Ryo to see her climbing a tree.

"She said she was going to search for your friend." Maya explained to the older teen making Tatsuki look back at her. "Something about that he's easy to spot in a crowd."

"Yeah, he is." Tatsuki smiled. "Come on, let's get you back to your class." Maya nodded before Tatsuki turned to Mahana and Keigo. "Find one of the flight attendants, they should have basic first aid experience, they'll be able to clean and bandage him up at least." Tatsuki told them.

"We're on it." Keigo told her as both he and Mahana began to move Mizuiro. Tatsuki and Maya began to move their way through the disgruntled passengers, it was more then just Mizuiro that was injured. Some had already been bandaged by one of the flight attendants while others were still waiting. Mizurio it would seem got off easy, there were those with broken limbs and more sever injuries then just a cut to the head.

"You doing ok?" Tatsuki questioned Maya who glanced up at her.

"Yeah... this all just seems way to unreal." Maya commented looking up to the large plane just simply sitting in the jungle. "How did this even happen?"

"I have no idea." Tatsuki confessed.

"You're worried about your friend?" Maya asked making Tatsuki glance down at her.

"It may not look like it from what you saw back on the plane, but Ichigo... he's one of my best friends. Ever since we were kids I looked out for the idiot until he knew how to fight back against the bullies. I know for a fact the moron can take care of himself... it's just the simple fact is that he's missing is what concerns me. There can't be that a big of a gap between when we touched down to when we regained consciousness. Ichigo wouldn't off gone off on his own either, or without good reason and it makes no sense, the plane was still closed up until the attendants opened the doors. Not only that, I don't think he's the only one missing." She explained remembering how Towa had said that one of her friends were also missing.

"Akira! Where are you!? Akira!" A girl's cry reached them making both Maya and Tatsuki look up to see one of Maya's classmates shouting from where she stood atop an old stump, hands cupped over her mouth as she called out. "Akira!"

"I see what you mean." Maya nodded as they approached the girl.

"Rion, Sengoku's missing?" Maya questioned bringing Rion's attention down to her.

"Ah! Maya! You're safe! Kurusu-sensei has been searching all over for you." Rion said jumping down from the stump.

"Yeah, I was talking with Tatsuki before the plane went down." Maya explained, Tatsuki noting that Maya's attitude had changed slightly upon having approached the other students. to a tough girl attitude. Raising a hand up she placed it on Maya's shoulder.

"I should get back, see how Mizuiro is doing. If you need anything come find me." Tatsuki assured her getting a smile and a nod from Maya.

"So Sengoku is missing?" Maya questioned Rion, who nodded her head softly. Tatsuki walked back through the other passengers, a lot were now arguing with one another, a large group surrounding what looked to be the pilot who was trying to get everyone to remain calm as he tried to explain the situation. Walking past figuring that the arguing adults weren't much use at this point she found Keigo and Mahana with a conscious Keigo who's head was bandaged. Ryo approached from the other side with a frown on her face.

"No luck?" Tatsuki questioned getting a nod of the head from Ryo in confirmation.

"No, not a single sign, I asked some people and apparently there are others missing just the same." She explained getting a nod from Tatsuki as the two headed over to the other three.

"Hey guys." Mizuiro smiled up at them from where he was seated beneath a tree.

"How are you feeling Mizuiro?" Tatsuki asked.

"Good, just a little pain." He explained. "I heard Ichigo was missing." Both Ryo and Tatsuki nodded in response. "Any idea where we landed?"

"None, I walked past the pilot before and heard that the navigation system was fried, their trying to get the radio to work up in the plane." Tatsuki explained getting a nod from the dark haired teen. "How about you guys?" She questioned turning to Keigo and Mahana, more addressing Mahana then Keigo since she knew Keigo was coping with everything.

"E-Everything is going to be alright... right? We're not just going to be stranded here, right?" Mahana questioned softly.

"Of course not, there were five hundred or so people on the plane, I bet there are already search parties out looking for us." Tatsuki smiled. "Plus we're all lucky to be alive. How often do you hear about a plane crash with this many survivors?"

"She's right." Mizurio stated. "Most crashes end in fatality, we're lucky."

"The only concern now is, Ichigo." Ryo spoke up making the others frown softly wandering where Ichigo could be.

* * *

><p>"<em>I know I heard it!"<em> Ichigo mentally growled as he sprinted through the thick jungle. After having called out for anyone and done a little searching after he had woken up on the jungle floor for a little over an hour he had heard something, it was a scream of panic. Coming to a halt, Ichigo listened again almost begging for any sign that he was going in the direction or that the woman was still alive, it had been some time since he had last heard the woman's scream.

"AHHH!" Ichigo instantly reacted going into a head on sprint in the direction of the scream it was a lot closer now. Crashing through the dense foliage of the jungle he stumbled slightly before righting himself, before finding himself in a large open clearing. Instantly his eyes were drawn to the woman screaming, she was on the ground as she tried frantically to back away from the massive bird like creature advancing on her. The bird was close to two metres tall. It had a remarkably huge beak with a slightly hooked top. Along with the beak it had large powerful legs with large taloned feet.

Reacting on pure instinct and the adrenalin running through his system Ichigo dashed forward spotting a broken branch in his path he lowered himself to the ground and picked it up never losing speed as he reared back with the thick branch.

"Gahh!" Ichigo roared as he swung before the bird turned and with lightning reflexes Ichigo hadn't been expecting one of it's large taloned feet crashed into his gut sending him tumbling back, his grip still tightly around the branch, all the times he had been knocked down by foes while still gripping Zangetsu coming into play, knowing if he lost his weapon he would surely die. Glancing up from the ground seeing that the large bird was now approaching him seeing the teary eyed flight attendant staring with wide eyes at him.

_"I really thought I was done fighting giant monsters."_ Ichigo thought as he gritted his teeth clenching the thick branch in his hand as the over grown turkey approached.

Taking note of it's stance and weight distribution as it walked towards him Ichigo grinned as he began to get up on his knees, the bird increasing it's pace. Lowering it's head as it moved into a run Ichigo reared back as he got to his feet and crashed the branch into the birds beak sending it off balance making it let out a pained squeal as it tumbled to side the sudden change of weight of it's body making it tip and crash into the grass beside Ichigo who leapt out of the way to avoid the talons.

Seeing the bird already getting it's bearings back Ichigo turned raising the branch over his head and crashing it down onto the birds leg, with enough force to break the branch. The bird squawked in pain as Ichigo dashed for the woman, the large bird getting back to his feet. It's leg had been injured but no means was it immobile.

"It's coming!" The woman yelled as Ichigo gritted his teeth already feeling the heavy footsteps rushing after him. Without stopping Ichigo grabbed the woman by the waist making her yell in surprise before she was thrown over his shoulder. Turning to his left Ichigo dashed towards the tree line the bird hot on his trail, that's when he saw it, another person hiding in the grass obviously injured from the attacks of the bird.

"_God damn it!" _Ichigo growled before diving for the long grass making the woman scream before Icihgo got to his feet and dashed out of the long grass leaving the woman there, the bird seeing the orange haired teen made another dash for him.

"W-What's he doing!?" Kanako questioned watching as Ichigo made quick efforts to dodge the birds attacks, all while sending her glances.

"He's buying us time." Mariya spoke up getting to his knees still below the long grass, the flight attendant surprised by the sudden appearance of the middle schooler. "When he was running with you he saw me here, let's get out of here while we can."

"What about him?" Kanako questioned. "We just can't leave him here." She spoke up looking to see Ichigo standing off against the beast sweat dripping from his brow, the most scariest expression on his face that she had ever seen on anybody. Yet his eyes... they showed no sign of any kind of fear.

"We need to go." Mariya spoke up. "If we're here he won't leave. If we go now he can get away without having to worry about us." He explained coming to understand the orange haired teens motives. "We have to go."

"Get her out of here." A new voice spoke up making both look up to see Akira Sengoku standing there rolling up his school jackets sleeves. "I'll help this guy out, Mariya get her out of here!"

"Sengoku! When did you get here!?"

"Stop talking and just go!" The dark haired teen shouted as he raced forward surprising both Mariya and Kanako. Instantly Mariya turned with a frown and grabbed a hold of the woman's hand taking her by surprise before they rushed from the long grass towards the tree line. Ichigo saw both the teen and the woman run from the long grass before spotting another teen running towards him. His frustration grew at the sight, why was this kid just rushing in like this!?

"_The damn idiot!"_ Ichigo cursed as he saw that the bird had spotted the approaching teen and let out an angry squawk before turning and rushing towards the middle schooler. Ichigo grit his teeth and rushed to the nest which the bird had been protecting and picked up another branch something sturdy enough. After finding it and pulling it free he turned to see the bird was now approaching the now running teen.

Sprinting in their direction locking eyes with the younger teen Ichigo increased his speed as much as he could wishing for any kind of strength he could get. Ichigo watched as the middle schooler dropped to the ground sliding underneath the bird's feet. The large bird turned and was ready to latch onto the teen with it's beak before Ichigo planted his feet into the ground and swung with all his might crashing the thick branch right into the birds beak, the branch shattered upon impact sending splinters everywhere as the bird recoiled.

"Let's go!" Ichigo shouted grabbing the teens shirt and dragging him to his feet, the two now running from the recovering bird. With a squawk that sent shivers down the younger teens spine the bird once more took chase. Taking a quick glance over his shoulder as they broke the tree line Icihgo saw that the bird was still gaining on them. _"Shit!"_ Ichigo mentally cursed before the teen beside him patted him on the arm to gain his attention making Ichigo glance down to see Akira grinning as he pointed. Looking in the direction that Akira was pointing in he saw Mariya waving over to them underneath the foliage of a large root system of a tree.

"Over here!" Mariya called out and both teens headed for them, the ever decreasing distance between them and the large carnivorous bird making their speed increase as both crashed through the roots making Kanako scream as the beak of the bird crashed in after them but the structure of the root system was too small for the bird to get in. Withdrawing the large beast tried to find another way in before letting out a loud whining squawk before trudging off making the four within the safety of the tree sigh in relief.

"A-Are you guys ok?" Kanako questioned softly, her uniform was tattered and dirty from being attacked.

"Yeah." Akira breathed out. "You?" He questioned to Ichigo who was already observing the outside of the tree.

"Yeah, that thing's gone." Ichigo told them. "We should get out of here before it comes back."

"Good idea." Akira nodded. "I found a river earlier, we can get a drink from there." The three others nodded before all exited the tree and followed after Akira keeping a watchful eye out for the strange creatures this island had.


	3. Chapter 3

The three were simple sitting around the water's edge in silence, Kanako had calmed down considerably tear still staining her cheeks slightly but was simply observing the shadow moving beneath the surface of the water. Mariya was typing away on his laptop completely infused in what he was doing while Akira was observing the area with a keen eye a teen should never have the need to posess.

Turning her attention back to the shadow underneath the water she watched as it grew bigger the object approaching the surface before Ichigo breached the waters surface and stood up. Kanako's mouth watered at the sight. To her, he looked like one of those models you saw on TV for the deodorant ad or the male body soap ad. Shaking the thought from her mind she hugged her knee's closer to her chest placing her head down on them.

Not much had been said by the four since their run in with the large bird like creature, they had arrived at the river quite quickly showing it hadn't been far from where they had been attacked. Instantly Ichigo had thrown the clothes that he was wearing onto a rock before diving into the cool water in nothing but his boxes. Akira had questioned the older teen to see if it was safe to do so but only got a shrug in return making everyone sweat drop before Ichigo simply swam in the river. After having dunked his own head in the water to cool himself down Akira looked around to the other two with them, Mariya and the Flight attendant. At first Kanako had cried and nothing they would say could get through to the woman but she had calmed down since then which was a relief.

"Hey Mariya, shouldn't you be doing something more then play around on your computer right now?" Akira questioned with an annoyed look on his face as he turned to face his fellow classmate. "You can't even connect to the internet here!" Akira shouted as he saw Mariya not stopping what he was doing, continuing to type away on the computer.

"If I'm just using software inside the computer, then it's not a problem." Mariya stated not turning to look back at him as Akira approached wandering what the school's number one student could possibly be doing at a time like this. That's when he saw it, the picture he was looking at, at the top of the page the program was titled with 'Pictorial Encyclopaedia'.

"Ah! That bird!" Akira shouted making Kanako jolt slightly at the sudden shout from the rebellious teen making her turn to see what was going on only to see Akira leaning over Mariya's shoulder staring at the computer screen. "It really exists?" Akira questioned staring at the bird on the page.

"No!" Mariya shouted shrugging Akira off of him.

"Huh? What do you mean? It's right there!" Akira accused while he pointed at the screen.

"What I mean is, it shouldn't exist. It shouldn't Sengoku..." Akira started to explain, his voice slightly shaky, his eyes wide behind his glasses. "This encyclopaedia is not an ordinary one..." He spoke softly, Kanako having grown nervous at the boy's sudden change in attitude. "This is an 'Extinct Animals' Encyclopaedia." He told him. "That weird birds name is a Diatryma, it existed over Fifty Million years ago, it's suppose to be an extinct animal!"

"Ex... Extinct?" Kanako whispered raising her hands to her mouth in shock.

"How is that possible?" Ichigo questioned now having exited the water having seen that the two teens were discussing something rather important. He had pulled on his pants, the wet boxes beneath dampening them slightly. Akira and Mariya looked over to the two, Ichigo drying his hair with his shirt before pulling it over his head.

"It shouldn't be." Mariya explained. "There is no way that an animal extinct fifty million years ago would exist in this day and age."

"What about these ones!" Akira shouted seeing other pictures on the computer screen. "I've seen this one and this one, all of these! We've seen these, they're just like the ones in these pictures! Are they really the same thing? What the hell is going on!?" He barraged Mariya who leaned away from the teen.

"Get off Sengoku." Mariya growled wanting the other teen to exit his personal space. "Shouldn't you be grateful that you're still alive?" He asked, Ichigo approached the two teens as Kanako began to grip her legs tighter. "From our surroundings we can tell that this place is some kind of island." He explained.

"Ahh... I guess." Akira nodded.

"But look at this..." Mariya explained pulling up another tab on his computer revealing a map. "This is our plane's flight path." He showed a red line across the ocean between Guam and Japan. "This is where the last announcement was made, and then thirty minutes after that, the plane started to go down." He explained showing the position's on the map. "Around this area is where the plane should of gone down."

"There! There's nothing there!" Akira cried out in panic stepping back, Ichigo taking his place to look at the computer his eyebrows furrowing slightly as he saw no island in sight on the map, could it be an uncharted island? But that wouldn't explain the weird animals.

"We're on an island that doesn't exist!" Mariya told them before Ichigo smacked him in the back of the head. "OW! What was that for!?" Mariya shouted as he turned to face Ichigo who stood up.

"If it doesn't exist what the hell is this?" Ichigo questioned stamping his foot on the ground. "There are plenty of reason's that an island isn't charted on a map." He explained. "But quite frankly, right now. Weather this island exists or not isn't a priority."

"What do you mean?" Akira questioned.

"Simply put, there's an entire plane of people on this island with us, without a doubt they're here or would you care to explain why we're the only ones who ended up here?" He questioned making Akira take on a thinking pose as Mariya pushed up his glasses slightly.

"If the plane crashed there should be smoke right? Yet have you seen any?" Mariya questioned/.

"No, none." Akira shook his head coming to think back on it. "How did we get out of the plane anyway?" He questioned.

"I'm not sure, but right now it's not a priority." Ichigo stated.

"Then what is?" Mariya questioned.

"Finding the plane." Ichigo told them. "The plane will have a way to contact outside help, right Miss?" Ichigo asked turning to face the flight attendant who jumped slightly at being addressed so suddenly.

"A-Ah, y-yes. The plane will have a radio." The told them nervously as she stood up. "But... this... this is too cruel!" She cried. "This is too much! I... Today was my first flight!" She wailed as she fell to her knees.

"H-Hey lady! It'll be ok! We're alive right!" Akira tried to reassure her as he crouched down beside her placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I... I failed the employment exam sixteen times, a-and finally... why has this happened to me!?" She cried burying her face on the ground atop her arms.

"I-It's not something to cry about... I'm sure it'll be fine." Akira tried to assure her. Ichigo sighed softly as he glanced up at the sky, the sun setting in the distance. With an animal that dangerous out there it would be best to stay in one spot so as to not run into it, or possibly something more dangerous in the night. Staying put was there best option, at least until the sun came back up.

"We should rest for the night." Ichigo explained. "When it gets light out, we should try and find the plane, or any other passengers."

* * *

><p>X-The Plane-X<p>

Tatsuki sighed softly as she sat next to Mahana, the girl had been quiet ever since Ryo and Keigo had volunteered for the search party, the missing passengers was now a known fact and a search party had been organised to search for them the few hours before night fell. They had left a little over an hour ago, Mizuiro was doing better, he was up and walking around now. She could see him talking to a group of men, that's when Tatsuki recognised the pilot and the co-pilot among them.

"_What's he up too?"_ Tatsuki questioned herself as she watched Mizuiro point to the plane before the Captain shook his head, Mizurio persisting on his side of the argument. Ever since everything happened with the mad man Aizen, Tatsuki along with Keigo had seen Mizuiro in a new light, he wasn't just some guy who stayed back and observed, it was like he had a plan for everything.

Apparently this was one of them.

Casting her eyes over the rest of the passengers she saw that most of the middle schoolers were talking quietly in more then likely their own personal social groups. There were those that were injured but there was nothing serious about it all. The flight attendant Towa had been calling out for a doctor earlier but none had answered, however she was persistent asking anyone if they were doctors as if knowing there was a doctor on board the plane. It was slightly depressing that they were in an age where a doctor wouldn't even help those in need, or it could of been the fact that he was one of the missing passengers. Every now and again Tatsuki would spot Maya, the girl was seemingly in control of herself but Tatsuki hoped that if there was anything she could do to help out, the young martial artist would come to her.

"Damn." Mizuiro muttered under his breath as he headed back towards the two girls, Tatsuki perking up slightly as she caught Mizuiro's slight curse.

"What's up?" Tatsuki questioned looking up at the dark haired teen, she didn't know about his new haircut that he got in Guam, it was odd.

Mizuiro's hair was now straight and he had grown it out so much that it covered his ears. Sure Mizuiro always had that kinda baby like face but the hair mostly covered it. Tatsuki herself over the past months had grown her hair out to where it reached down to the middle of her back. The biggest change out of them all, was undoubtedly Keigo. Over the past months Tatsuki had to admit, he had gotten slightly attractive, not that she'd ever consider the guy for a boyfriend, his attitude hadn't changed in the slightest.

Even Ichigo's appearance had changed slightly, his hair was slightly longer, nowhere near the length of when he had when he fought against Aizen but it was longer then usual, he had even grown sideburns. There were even times when he had grown slight stumble on his face making him look even more ruggedly handsome.

Although their appearances had changed slightly, Mahana and Ryo hadn't changed all that much. There was a time when Mahana had grown her hair out but now it was just simple straight, no longer having the curls she once had. Ryo usually had her hair up in a pony tail most days, apart from when she wanted to relax but usually it was done up.

"I asked the Captain if we could get back on the plane to get our bags and stuff." Mizuiro told her as he sat down on the ground. "I think he's hiding something."

"Like what? He said he's got the radio going what's he got to hide." Tatsuki questioned, Mizurio glancing at Mahana who wasn't paying much attention to her. Turning back to Tatsuki with a knowing look in his eye made Tatsuki's eyes widen slightly. "You don't think..."

"I don't know." Mizuiro confirmed cutting Tatsuki off from saying it out loud. "But what other reason would he have for keeping people off the plane?" Tatsuki rose a hand to her mouth, eyes opened wide as she stared at Mizuiro, if he was thinking that something was wrong with the radio, and the Captain had lied to everyone saying that it was fixed... their could be a damn riot of the passengers. "I want to get in and make sure. If it is, we have to know."

"I get it... just with every one knowing... it could cause problems." Tatsuki said softly.

"It would be better then finding out on their own in a desperate situation." Tatsuki had to nod in agreement, panic would be their worst enemy if things had already turned bad. "Look, in a few hours or so, the search team will come back. I'll use that as a diversion and sneak up the slide. I'll take a quick look around and before you know it I'll be back down again."

"Sure, fine." Tatsuki nodded. "We just have to wait for them to get back." Mizuiro nodded before turning to Mahana.

"How's she doing?"

"She'll be fine, she just needs to rest some. It's been a hectic day." Mizurio simply nodded in understanding.

* * *

><p>X-Search Party-X<p>

"ICHIGO!" Keigo shouted cupping his mouth with a single hand as he stood on the branch of a tree that he climbed holding on with his other hand, Ryo standing on the ground beneath him keeping an eye on the other passengers as to not lose sight of them. They had already made it clear when they had joined up with the search team that they weren't going to slow down for a bunch of kids. Funny that, since both Keigo and Ryo had easily passed them when it came to the trek that they had made.

"Keigo, they're moving again." Ryo called up making Keigo grit his teeth, it had been hours already and no sign of anyone, they hadn't found a single person that had been missing. Darkness was beginning to creep over and they had already started to head back to the plane Keigo calling out endlessly for Ichigo. Landing on the ground next to Ryo he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Come on, if we lose any more distance we'll loose them in the dark."

"Yeah." Keigo nodded in agreement as both headed towards the group that held a few teachers, other's being concerned friends, two being flight attendants and then those who had volunteered to come and help with the search. Simply following the group through the dense jungle the two were fairly quiet, the fact they hadn't found Ichigo after they had exited the plane worried them, and the fact that it wasn't just Ichigo missing was even more worrying.

"I just don't get it." Ryo spoke softly, just above a whisper. "How could they be missing? The door's of the plane weren't open until the emergency slide was used right?" She asked getting a nod from Keigo. "So how is it that there are over fifty people missing? It just doesn't add up, there should be no way that anyone is missing. The plane is fully intact." She explained.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Keigo sighed. "Not to mention the fact that the plane landed perfectly in the jungle with only minor injuries to everyone."

"And this island... all these weird animal's we've been seeing." Ryo said looking up into the tree's to find strange mouse like creatures simply watching them from their perches, ever since entering the jungle they had come across so many animals nobody had seen before.

"I really don't like this place." Keigo muttered getting a nod from Ryo in return.

"You kids alright?" A voice questioned making both turn to find a man walking up behind them. He was a tall and lean-built man with fair skin, brown eyes, and shoulder-length dark hair that he keeps combed back down to the nape of his neck. He wears dark trousers and a light sleeveless shirt under a dark jacket that has a fur-covered collar. He also wears a thin chain necklace that has an X-shaped pendant attached to it. "This is all pretty crazy huh?" He questioned with a smile.

"You can say that again." Keigo smiled. "But it's always good with the ladies to say you've survived a plane crash." He grinned making Ryo sigh softly to herself, no matter where he was or what kind of situation Keigo was in, he'd never change.

"Ahaha! Working on the side of the glass half full, I like that." He grinned at the teen. "I'm Kugo Ginjo." He offered his hand.

"Keigo Asano." Keigo returned the handshake.

"Ryo Kunieda." Ryo introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you both." Ginjo smiled at the two. "Even under such circumstances."

"You're searching for somebody out here?" Ryo questioned making the man pause, his ever constant smile faltering slightly.

"Volunteered, actually." He explained. "I like to think I help in a crisis, how about you?" He asked in return making Ryo frown, the slight pause from the man showed that he was lying, even if Keigo didn't pick up on it.

"A friend of ours is missing." Keigo explained. "He's tough so he should eb able to duke it out in the jungle for the night." He grinned.

"Well, I hope you kids find him. It sucks, it would have been better if we could of searched for a little while longer but they insisted we go back before dark." Ginjo told them. "Ah, but what do I know? I'm not one to give orders or such." He grinned. "I just follow them."

"They're back!" A shout came bringing the three's attention back to the front of the search party to see that they had arrived back at camp.

"You kids take care now." Ginjo told them making both nod before they walked off, seeing Tatsuki already heading towards tehm, a slight frown on her face. Keigo looked for Mizuiro anywhere behind her but there was no sign of him.

"Any luck?" Tatsuki questioned as they grouped up, however Ryo shook her head.

"None, we didn't find anybody." Ryo explained. "We should have been out their longer."

"Ichigo's tough, it's best not to worry to much." Tatsuki smiled. "I'm sure he's trying to fight the biggest animal on the island right now, the idiot." Ryo had to crack a smile as Keigo chuckled lightly. "Look, some thing's going on." She said tilting her head making both teens glance over to the slide to see Mizurio already entering the cabin making their eyes widen. "Things may look worse then they actually are."

"How bad?" Ryo questioned.

"Not sure, Mizuiro's checking it out now." Tatsuki explained. "But if everyone finds out the truth, it may cause a mass panic among everyone. If that happens, it could get dangerous."

"First Ichigo's missing and now this? What else could go wrong?" Keigo sighed.

"It's fine, Mizurio came up with a plane encase anything happens, and if it does. We have to get on the plane." Both Ryo and Keigo gave her confused looks before she smiled. "Come on, let's get back to Mahana, she'll be glad to see you're both back."

* * *

><p>X-Second Day-X<p>

"Hey! Anyone out there!" Akira shouted out. It having reached morning and the four had set off as soon as it was.

"Hey!" Ichigo shouted alongside Akira. "Anyone there! Come on!" He roared.

"Hey! You guys aren't spirited enough! Shout some more would ya!" Akira shouted back at Kanako and Mariya.

"I'm a scientist, do that physical strength nonsense by yourself." Mariya explained pulling on his collar making Ichigo scowl slightly, the kid reminded him of Uryu, the bastard wouldn't do anything that could help the situation if it required the slightest amount of effort.

"What the hell Mariya! Stop being so damn lazy!" Akira shouted back at him.

"It can't be helped." Kanako told them softly. "We couldn't sleep much last night... let's take a break, we need to keep our energy up to keep going." She explained as both her and Mariya came to a stop.

"Geeze, no choice I guess." Akira sighed as Kanako sat down on a stump while Mariya collapsed to the ground laying down and staring up into the sky as he breathed heavy. Ichigo simply looked around, his throat slightly dry and sweat running down his back.

"_I wish it was possible to somehow bring some water with us but none of us had anything to carry it in."_ Ichigo thought to himself. _"Maybe it would have been better to follow the river, that way we wouldn't be too dehydrated."_ Ichigo glanced over to Akira, the kid seemed to have his head on his shoulders still, he was glad he stopped Mariya from spouting any unnecessary nonsense the day before. If they had things such as if the island existed or not going through their mind there was no telling how it would affect them. They needed to focus of finding the plane, nothing else was worth concentrating on until they found the rest.

Taking a seat at the base of a tree he watched over the others, Mariya was smart, he could tell that by the conversation's he had with Akira the night before. He just needed to let up on the doomsday stuff and focus on what was necessary. Kanako was on edge all the time and Ichigo couldn't blame her, she had been attacked and mauled by a bird that was said to be extinct. Keeping her calm if a situation happened might be a problem if things got out of hand. Akira seemed to be the best off between the three, keeping calm helping where he could. From the fight yesterday Ichigo knew that if anything should happen he was going to have his back at least.

Ichigo listened to Akira tell Kanako about the Square Search theory, it was basic navigation for when you were lost and didn't want to backtrack over your own movements. With a gentle sigh Ichigo leaned back into the tree wandering what the others were up to, hoping that they were safe and together at the plane. He didn't know what was going to happen should they find the plane.

Was it even possible for a rescue? It was only a day sure probably only twenty or so hours since he had awoken yesterday in the jungle. He couldn't be certain since he had no way of telling since the time since he had awoken, but a plane going down was a big event yet no sign of any rescue as of yet. That in itself was strange, from what Mariya said they were only a half hour flight from Guam, meaning it wouldn't be too hard to find an island from the sky if they did a big enough sweep of the area.

"Sengoku, can I have a minute?" Mariya asked making Ichigo glance over at the two.

"What's the matter? Gotta take a piss?" Akira questioned before Mariya scowled at him. "It's fine to say you're to scared to go off on your own." Akira teased with a grin.

"Just come on." Mariya muttered, Ichigo watching as they walked off before he turned his attention to the slightly jumpy Flight Attendant. With a soft sigh he stood up and headed over to her, she shied away from him as he crouched down before her.

"You doing ok?" Ichigo questioned making her stare wide eyed at him. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, we met briefly on the plane before we took off. Do you remember?" He questioend softly knowing that right now she wasn't in the best state to see what looked to be a delinquent ordering her about.

"Y-Yes." Kanako nodded. "I'm Kanako Oomori."

"Are you injured at all?" Ichigo asked surprising her once more. "That... thing yesterday, you were attacked by it. Did you have any injuries?"

"Oh, no nothing major. Just a few minor scratches and bruising nothing to worry about."She told him raising her hands up to show he didn't need to worry about her. "It just roughed me up a little bit, you got there just in time." She smiled. "Thank you."

"It's nothing really." Ichigo told her. "Look, I know this sounds a bit forward, but I need you to lift your shirt up."

"EH!" She cried out.

"Look, my Dad is a doctor that runs a clinic, I've helped him out in there before. I know the signs of infection and internal bleeding." He explained. "I just want to make sure you're actually alright, it's not perverted at all." He told her seriously, he wanted to make sure she was telling the truth and not just putting up a front for them.

"O-Ok." She nodded un-tucking her blouse, her face entirely red as she lifted it up over her stomach before blushing madly as she pulled it up over her breasts revealing her bra. Ichigo examined her over, he was telling the truth, for the past six months or so he had been helping his old man out in the clinic and he had been learning from his old man.

"With internal bleeding, the signs don't show straight away." He explained as he reached forward placing his hands on her ribs making her jump slightly. "Sorry." He stated.

"No it's fine, your hands are warm." She explained. "I was expecting them to be cold like a doctors."

"Let me know if you feel any pain." He explained as he began to gently push against her ribs. "Any?" Ichigo questioned after having finished.

"None."

"That's good." Ichigo sighed out. "Mind turning around?" He asked and she nodded turning her back to him Ichigo examining the light bruises on her back, there was a cut on her upper back but it didn't seem anything more then a scratch. "Ok, you can lower your shirt." Ichigo told her to which she did, turning around to face him once more. "Everything seems to be ok."

"Thank you." She smiled at him. "Were you planning to become a doctor, like your father?" She questioned.

"Ah, in all honesty I hadn't thought about it. I'm still just in high school to be honest." Ichigo explained making her eyes widen slightly.

"You're very mature for your age." She smiled.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Ichigo told her before a soft pat sounded from in front of them, Ichigo raising an eyebrow as he turned to find out what had made the sound.

"A... A... A mouse!" Kanako cried falling back slightly before the strange long tailed red eyed mouse leapt forward. "HYAA!" The woman cried as the strange little furry creature latched onto her arm with her tail before simply sitting on it clinging to her as Kanako rose her arm to look at it.

"It... it's kind of cute..." Kanako said allowed as she rose a finger up the small animal placing one of it's paws on her outstretched finger.

"See." Ichigo smiled softly as she turned to her. "Not everything here is scary." He told her making her nod happily at him.

"You're right!" She told him, the sound of footsteps made Ichigo turn to see Akira and Mariya exiting from where they ahd gone off to, Akira having picked up a stick from their walk, although it seemed like Akira was troubled by something more so then when he had left. Instantly Ichigo's eyes turned to Akira who simply pushed his glasses up slightly making Ichigo scowl.

"We've already rested for ten minutes, let's get going." Akira told them not bothering to wait for either to stand up as he trudged ahead Mariya following after him. Ichigo offered his hand to Kanako who took it, the strange mouse still sitting on her arm before all four stopped at the sound of a familiar squawk. Instantly the mouse fled from Kanako's arm and scurried off into the trees.

"That noise..." Akira started before they heard heavy footsteps approaching and looked up to see a Diatryma heading towards them. Ichigo reacting on instinct grabbed Kanako her beign the closest to him and pushed her back behind him, Akira readying his stick up as Mariya recoiled slightly. The large bird had in it's beak a small animal, blood gushing from the corpse before the bird spotted the four and the animal hit the ground in a bloody spatter.

"When I tell you to run." Ichigo said speaking to Kanako. "You turn and you run, don't look back and don't worry about us." Ichigo explained. "Do you understand?" Kanako clenched the back of his shirt. "Do you understand?" Ichigo repeated.

"Yes." She sobbed softly.

"It's... a Diatryma!" Mariya shouted after having regained himself. Picking up a rock from the ground, Ichigo ran forward Kanako being forced to let go of his shirt.

"Run!" Ichigo shouted. "Get out of here!" Ichigo roared as he threw the rock hitting the bird directly in the eye making it squawk angrily before beginning to run towards this.

"Shit this isn't going to work!" Akira shouted before turning to see Kanako and Mariya having stopped and were retreating. "What the hell are you doing!? Hurry up!"

"Run Alrea-!" Ichigo shouted turning to see why they had stopped before his blood ran cold at what they were seeing. Without a doubt the for of them knew what they were seeing. The form, the recognisable fangs, the stature of it's large form and the way it stalked towards them. It was a sabre-toothed tiger. Ichigo gripped the rock in his hand tightly as the deadly hunter let out a roar as the thundering steps of the Diatryma was heard behind. That's when he saw it, the look in the sabre-tooths eyes, the pure instinct to kill and hunt, the thrill of taking something down. It wasn't going for them!

Rushing towards Kanako and Mariya, Akira dove atop of them both the sabre-tooth leaping over the three as Ichigo leapt out of the way before a cry was heard from the Diatryma before it was silenced. Turning to look back at the carnage Ichigo was staring right back at the Sabre-tooth who had the Diatryma's neck in it's jaws, the beast letting out a feral growl as it glared at Ichigo, it staking it's claim on it's kill. Then the beast simply turned away dragging it's prey away from them, with a simple glare over it's shoulder it left only a trail of blood from it's kill.

"Why'd it just leave?" Akira questioned sitting up.

"It found something worth eating more then us, the survival of the fittest, that's how the obviously work." Mariya explained as Ichigo watched after the beast, the look in it's eyes reminded him of Grimmjow. Akira let out a sigh as he placed his hands on the ground behind him before feeling something wet and rose his hand up before turning to see Kanako who was in shock, the entire situation having brought her to the brink of fear tears once more running down her face as her body trembled. The ground around her was wet and so was her skirt showing what had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Climbing in the darkness wasn't the best idea, even with the light of his phone it was a hazard to one's health. It was currently the third day in this strange place, the first night everything had been fine and calm, it was the second night that everything had gone down hill and hell had broken loose upon them. Several people had died and others were forced to separate into groups to escape the jaws of the strange beast that had attacked them. Mizuiro couldn't be sure but there were about a hundred or so that had managed to climb up the slide onto the plane while the rest had fled into the darkness of the forest, over four hundred people and they had run for their lives, pushing the weak and caring for no one but themselves.

He couldn't say that he wasn't one of the people who hadn't panicked, he had, if it hadn't been for Keigo he would of run for his life and left all his friends behind. But his friend had snapped him out of it and made him think rationally and all it took was Keigo punching Mizuiro in the face to get him to calm down. Mizuiro couldn't even begin to know how to thank Keigo for what he had did, if it wasn't for him they would have been a lot worse off.

The beast that had attacked and killed over fifteen people wasn't even the worst of what had transpired the previous night. When the plane's door had been sealed and safety had been assured for those within... everyone had found out that the radio had been broken. Mizuiro had found that out earlier when he had entered the plane on the first day after having come to the conclusion that the Captain was hiding something. The radio had been damaged beyond repair, even for a guy like him who knew his way around electronics he knew that there was no way of fixing it. The Captain had lied and if anyone had found out, things would only get worse. Mizuiro had been right.

The moment the passengers had learned that the radio was broken and the Captain had indeed lied, chaos had erupted within the enclosed space of the plane. Everyone had barraged the Captain with shouts of panic and demanding explanations... that was all before someone had stabbed the Captain. Mizuiro had seen the captain fall, the knife in his stomach but hadn't been able to spot the one who had stabbed him. After the Captain had been stabbed, everything went from bad to worse. The entire plane turned up side down in chaos, fights broke out, people were hurt, others went mad and tried things that were far beyond what any moral standards were.

Mahana was almost raped, if it hadn't been for Tatsuki she would have been. Tatsuki broke the man's nose and his arm, Ryo got there just in time before she killed the man and dragged her back to where Mizuiro and Keigo were. Mahana was still nervous, every sound that the plane made caused her to panic and for Ryo to have to calm her down.

The high schoolers had escaped the chaos earlier into the events. They had stuck together, Mizurio having pried open a hatch which led down into the cargo hold, that was where they were now. It had been a rough night for them all, even more so for Mahana who couldn't get an ounce of sleep. Mizuiro had awoken several times to Tatsuki and Ryo soothing the girl.

Right now Keigo and Mizuiro were searching the bags that belonged to the other passengers, keeping a lookout for their own bags in the hundreds of others. It was day now, they couldn't tell from within the plane but Mizuiro's phone still showed the time and it was after seven am.

"Hey Mizuiro." Keigo called over making Mizuiro look up to see where Keigo was, his own phone in his hand waving it over at him. "Guess what I found?"

"What?" Instantly the dark space of the cargo hold was lit up and Mizuiro winced at the light from the flash light that Keigo had found filled his vision making him raise a hand up to his eyes to block the blinding light. "Good work Keigo, that'll save us some time."

"It's still quiet." Keigo murmured as he stood atop a suit case casting the light of the torch over the cargo hold, during the turbulence and the rough landing everything had flown free of their restrains making the cargo hold just one massive mess of luggage. "What do you think has happened up there?" He questioned. Keigo was right, it had been quiet for a long time, since before they had even woke up there hadn't been the sound of people or anything, no voices, no steps, nothing.

"Hard to say." Mizuiro spoke up as Keigo made his way over to him. "A hundred things could of gone on, us guessing won't get us any closer to the true answer."

"True." Keigo nodded before casting the torch light over to where Tatsuki, Ryo and Mahana were, Keigo seeing Tatsuki raise her head up to see what was going on at the sudden light cast over them. "Should we check it out?" Keigo questioned. Mizuiro glanced over to the hatch that they had sealed shut and gave a soft sigh.

"We should wait a little while longer." Mizuiro told him. "If there are still people up there, it could be dangerous for us."

"Yeah, I understand what you mean." Keigo sighed. "How the hell did that kid get a knife on the plane?"

"Kid?" Mizuiro questioned his confusion clearly noticeable.

"Yeah, didn't you see? It was some middle school kid that stabbed the Captain." Mizuiro's eyes widened as he came to the conclusion that Keigo had witnessed the entirety of it all. "I don't even think the guy knew what he was doing." Keigo admitted remembering back to how scared and shocked the kid had been at his own actions upon realising what he had done.

"Could you recognise him again?" Mizuiro questioned knowing that if they were able to identify the killer then it would be safer then simply on guard at all times around everyone.

"Fairly sure I could, there was a lot of commotion but I got a look at him, fairly tall a face I'd like to punch for being that damn good looking." Keigo muttered making Mizuiro chuckle lightly, even with the current situation Keigo could still make you laugh, it was a good aspect to have. "What do you think about Ichigo missing?" Keigo questioned softly.

"Let's not dwell on it." Mizuiro told him. "Any luck finding our bags?" He questioned knowing that the subject of Ichigo was weighing heavily on all of their minds, the best way right now was to distract themselves from it, at least for now.

"Nah, I was lucky to find this." Keigo gestured to the flash light in his hand. "It was in a new packet with a few new batteries as well." He explained pulling the box of batteries from his pocket revealing several sets of pairs for the torch. "Figured it could come in handy."

"Mizuiro!" Both turned to see Tatsuki making their way over to them having hissed Mizuiro's name in a hushed whisper.

"What's up Tatsuki?" Keigo questioned wandering what had the martial artist so spooked.

"Listen." Tatsuki instructed making Keigo and Mizuiro fall silent before they heard it, there were people walking around atop of them in the plane above. "Turn that off, just encase." Tatsuki instructed making Keigo press the button on the flash light sending them into complete and utter darkness. The footsteps that had been just one person turned into two before three and finally a fourth. That's when the first shout was heard making the three wince in the darkness at the suddenness of it.

"Eiken! You here!? Rion! Kouhei!" It was a male voice that shouted out, that's when it hit Tatsuki. Rion! That was the girls name that she had left Maya with when they had first exited the plane, it was one of the middle school students searching the plane for his friends meaning they had left the plane before the chaos had started or he was one of the missing passengers from the start.

"The plane's empty." Mizuiro told them in the darkness. "There would have been some commotion but there is no one above apart from the new arrivals." He explained.

"AHHH!" A woman's scream pierced them all making the three lower their heads.

"I think they just found the Captain." Mizuiro spoke softly.

"Should we go up?" Keigo questioned.

"We've got no other choice, is Ryo ok staying with Mahana while we check things out?" Mizuiro questioned.

"Come on, let's go see." Tatsuki instructed, Mizuiro flipping his phone open, it's light no where near as powerful as the torch that Keigo had found but it wouldn't alert those up above if they had and chance of seeing it. Manoeuvring over the dislodged luggage they found Mahana and Ryo both huddled together, Mahana with her eyes clenched tight as Ryo held onto her, the girl really needed some good news.

"Hey." Tatsuki spoke softly placing a hand on Ryo's shoulder. "We're going to see what's going on up there, are you sure you'll be ok down here with Mahana?" She questioned, she didn't like leaving the two alone but right now there was no helping it.

"Yeah, just be careful." Ryo told them. "I don't know if we can trust anyone else." She admitted.

"It's understandable." Mizuiro explained. "A lot has happened."

"Yeah." Ryo nodded softly.

"Come on." Keigo gestured for both Mizuiro and Tatsuki to follow him which they did as he led the way back to the hatch that would lead them up into the plane. The three found the hatch easier enough, Keigo rose his hands up to the locking mechanism and pulled it shifting it slightly before the seal unclasped making the three hold their breath, it was as if the slightest sound could mean the very end of everything. "Ready?" Keigo questioned getting nod's from the two before Mizuiro closed his phone drenching them in darkness once more as Keigo pushed up on the hatch light streaming in as he peered out of the gap.

"Anything?" Tatsuki questioned.

"Nothing yet." Keigo spoke as he rose the hatch higher before it was open enough for him to pull himself up and out, reaching a hand down he grabbed Tatsuki's wrist her gripping his own before he pulled her up out of the darkness before helping Mizuiro up the same way. The three remained crouched in the attendants area of the cabin where they prepared meals for the passengers. They were currently in the centre of the plane meaning that the four could be at the front in the cockpit or very well might have split up. Keigo and Mizuiro both headed to either curtain either side of the room as Tatsuki closed the hatch lightly as she turned to Mizuiro who shook his head.

"We've got movement in the cockpit." Keigo spoke up looking back from the curtain. Tatsuki stretched her arms slightly before pushing Keigo out of the way making his eyes widened before she pulled back the curtain and marched up the aisle. Keigo shared a look with Mizuiro who simply shrugged and followed after her, Keigo doing the same after having regained himself.

"T-There is someone here!" A shout came from ahead making the three hold as they saw a middle schooler with black hair and glasses pointing at them from the entrance of the cock pit, under his arm was a lap top, he didn't seem very threatening but the other middle schooler who exited the cock pit holding a red ribbon in his grip had murder in his eyes as he glared a them.

"Where's Rion!" The teen shouted before a shadow fell around him as the third person exited the cock pit, the most noticeable feature was the orange hair followed by the permanent scowl and the defiance in his brown eyes.

"ICHIGO!" The three shouted with grins on their faces making both of the middle schoolers look up at the orange haired teen in shock who was just as surprised as the three he had been travelling with all rushed towards him up the aisle. Both Akira and Mariya stepped to the side as the three older teens all barraged Ichigo who grunted and was forced back to the ground under the three who were all laughing.

"Geeze you guys, some warning." Ichigo grunted out before a smile came to his face as he sat up the three kneeling before him. "It's good to see you guys."

"Us, what about you!" Keigo laughed. "You've been the one missing since we landed."

"Yeah, I'm still confused about that too." Ichigo confessed still having no idea on how he had wound up outside the plane in the middle of the jungle in the first place. "What about Mahana and Ryo, where are they?" Ichigo questioned noticing the other two weren't present.

"In the cargo hold, we managed to get down there while everything flew into chaos last night." Tatsuki explained.

"What about Rion, a girl about this high, black hair wearing our school uniform." Akira shot the question out making the three older teens share glances with one another. "Or Kouhei? A tall guy, pretty good looking face?" Mizuiro shot Keigo a glance but both remained silent not wanting the news of what Keigo knew to reach them just yet, it may not be the same guy. "Or Eiken, nerdy guy probably heading around with a camera or something!?" He pleaded hoping for any sign of his friends.

"Sorry, we were the only one's down there." Mizuiro explained as the four seated on the floor began to stand up. Mizuiro took a glance inside the cock pit to see a woman placing her flight attendants jacket over the deceased Captain to hide the body. "We couldn't even begin to say if there is anyone even still on the plane or not." He finished as he turned back to them.

"We got the basics of what happened here by this." Mariya explained holding up a video camera surprising the older teens who hadn't know about the recording device. "You guys were attacked by a Andrewsarchus." He told them.

"A what?" Keigo dead panned.

"An Andrewsarchus, a creature of immense strength and hunting prowe-!" Mariya tried to say before he was suddenly cut off.

"That crap doesn't matter." Tatsuki cut him off making the younger teen scowl in response as he pushed his glasses up, Ichigo had done the same thing in their time together cutting him off at every turn when he tried to explain certain facts to them, simply stating that they were useless facts for the current situation. "All that needs to been known about it is that it's dangerous and best to be avoided." She sighed.

"Yeah that's not the only thing." Ichigo told her. "We ran into some trouble ourselves, ran into this giant bird the first day then a freaking Sabertooth yesterday." He explained to them.

"Are you serious!?" Keigo and Tatsuki shouted in surprise getting a nod from the orange haired teen.

"How is that even possible?" Mizuiro questioned.

"No idea." Ichigo told him. "Quite frankly, don't care." He explained. "I'm just glad you guys are safe."

"Ditto." Keigo grinned as both Keigo and Ichigo rose their fists up and fist bumped.

"I'm going to have a look around the plane. Kanako, you said that there were a few places one might be able to hide in?" Sengoku questioned turning back to the flight attendant who had ventured to the doorway of the cock pit and nodded her head at the question from the middle schooler.

"There should be several places, one of them would be the cargo hold but that's already been dismissed." She explained softly. "There is the Flight Attendants quarters to the rear of the plane or several other compartments along the way." She told him.

"Got it." Sengoku nodded before rushing off down the plane, Mariya chasing after him figuring it was best to stay with someone he knew then wait around with the older teens.

"What happened here?" Kanako questioned softly.

"Everything went down hill pretty fast after the attack happened." Mizuiro explained to her. "Once the doors of the plane were shut, people found out that the Captain had lied, he had told everyone that the radio was working when it had been damaged beyond repair." Mizuiro began to explain with the help of Keigo of what had transpired to their thoughts on the person who had stabbed the Captain.

While they were talking with the flight attendant Tatsuki lead Ichigo back down the aisle towards the hatch that would lead down to the cargo hold habing taken the flash light from Keigo. They could see Sengoku and Mariya searching the plane for anyone, their was little to no hope of them finding anyone it would seem.

"How are you guys holding up?" Ichigo questioned.

"Fairly well." Tatsuki explained as they continued to walk. "Mahana not so much, she's been on edge, worrying about everything. She's just in shock about what has happened, finally having found you is the first bit of good news that we've had, hopefully that will lift her spirits a bit." She explained crouching down next to the hatch and opening it, flicking the flash light she had retrieved from Keigo on and shining it down into the darkness, Ichigo seeing the mess of bags below.

"That's not the whole story is it?" Ichigo questioned crouching down beside her.

"No." Tatsuki told him. "She was attacked, I got there in time but the guy had been close." Ichigo scowled in response. "Just be gentle with her alright."

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Ichigo assured her making her nod and climb down into the darkness, Ichigo following after her. Tatsuki searched the cargo hold and found Ryo with her head rose slightly over a suitcase making Tatsuki smile as both her and Ichigo approached. The darkness hadn't allowed Ryo to spot Ichigo yet, simply thinking that it was either Keigo or Mizuiro with her, the torch light showed Tatsuki but didn't have that much light to reveal Ichigo several steps behind her just an outlined figure.

"Good news." Tatsuki smiled as they approached. "Firstly, this guy finally showed up." Ryo's eyes widened as she finally recognised Ichigo and a smile came to her face.

"It's good to finally have you back Ichigo." Ryo smiled getting a nod from the orange haired teen. "The other good news is that we can head back up, seems like everyone has gone apart form the small group that Ichigo had found."

"And everyone else?" Ryo questioned.

"No sign of them." Tatsuki explained as Ichigo moved past Ryo to where Mahana was smiling lightly at him as he offered her his hand which she took and he pulled her up to her feet but was shocked when she pulled him in close and wrapped her arms around him tightly in a hug.

"I'm glad you're ok." Mahana breathed out into his chest. "We were so worried about you." Ichigo gave a glance over to Ryo and Tatsuki who simply smiled as Ichigo awkwardly patted Mahana on the back, not knowing how to deal with the current situation.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Ichigo suggested as Mahana pulled back and nodded with a smile. The four headed over the piles of suitcases and bags returning to the hatch. Ichigo helped Mahana up as Tatsuki and Ryo climbed up in front of them. When Ichigo pulled himself up he was surprised to find Keigo and Mizuiro down the end of the plane with Sengoku and Mariya.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"They found the girl." Kanako told him. "Rion her name is, they found her huddled in the back of the plane." She explained making Ichigo's eyes widen, it was truly a surprise that they had found the one they were searching for. With the group having gained even more people to it they figured that exiting the plane to discuss matters would be the best option.

Both Ichigo and Keigo after the request of Kanako brought the body of the Captain down so that they could bury him properly, yes it was a shallow grave but it was one none the less. Keigo glanced over to the others, Ryo was talking with Tatsuki and Mahana while Rion, Mariya and Akira were crouched down around the video footage that one of Akira's friends had shot talking about what Rion new and what could possibly have happened to the rest of their classmates.

Kanako was clutching her shirt as she stared down at the grave that Keigo and Ichigo had finished filling, sadness in her eyes. The previous night she had broken down, in front of Icihgo and the others, she couldn't help it. She had yelled at them, her mind had broken and if things hadn't been like they had, she might of actually run off into the dangers of the jungle on her own. Being attacked by a so called extinct animal after everything that had happened had truly broken her.

Both Akira and Mariya had slightly been affected by her outburst but Ichigo had remained calm the entire time. Her words had no effect on him, as if he had no qualms about anything that had happened. The only thing that had shocked him the entire time they had been here was the sudden presence of the Sabretooth, everything else he had managed to remain calm, even when the extinct predator had shown itself Ichigo had regained himself fairly easily.

Even now, after burying a body Ichigo didn't seem the slightest bit distraught by anything, even Keigo, who had helped Ichigo dig the grave didn't seem bothered by the events that had transpired. Tatsuki and Mizuiro had been the same, sure Keigo had explained that he had to get Mizuiro's head on straight at one stage but the teenagers who should be the most fearful in this situation had no breakdowns where she as an adult had. These kids were more in control then anyone else.

"You doing ok?" Ichigo questioned the flight attendant who gave him a warm smile.

"Yes." She told him. "I'm sorry, for everything that happened last night." She explained to him before her eyes widened as Ichigo placed a hand atop her head and offered her a warm smile that made her entire face heat up at the sight of it, he truly was like a hero.

"It's only natural to react in such a way." He told her as his hand slipped from the top of her head. "I'm just glad you were alright in the end, when you had disappeared this morning it was a little worrying." He explained scratching at his cheek with a single finger as a blush rose on his face remembering what had transpired earlier in the day.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that too..." She blushed also remembering the events that had transpired that morning of her bathing and Ichigo having caught her after coming to search for her. She found it extremely cute that even the most controlled person in this situation had acted so prudish as he blushed bright red at the sight of her bathing.

"I missed something awesome didn't I?" Keigo questioned sending an accusing glare at the too who were blushing slightly.

"He peaked at me this morning." Kanako teased making Ichigo's entire face go beet red.

"That's not what happened!" Ichigo shouted in his own defence of the situation.

"Ah! Taking the opportune moment! I'm so proud Ichigo!" Keigo said wiping an imaginary tear away making Kanako giggle lightly, they truly were good friends.

"Shut up Keigo." Ichigo muttered as he picked up the Captain's hat, dusting it off slightly before placing it atop the cross that they had fastened for a headstone. The three offered their respects before moving off to the others who were talking lightly amongst themselves. Mariya was talking about the events that had transpired for everyone to leave the plane, how they had been attacked and yet even though some had made it to the plane even after all the chaos there were only a handful still present.

"There should be a reason as to why there are no more then five survivors still here." Mariya explained. "Here you have food, shelter, you'd be able to protect yourself from the islands animals." He explained. "It doesn't make any sense for everyone to just up and leave the plane. The rescue team would surely look for survivors here at the plane, regardless." Mariya growled out making Rion frown slightly as she lowered her head.

"I'm sorry." She apologised softly. "After everything happened, I just hid myself away."

"We did the same thing." Ryo told her reassuringly as she placed a hand on the girls shoulder. "There is no fault in your actions Rion." She told the middle schooler who smiled and nodded her head in thanks.

"Now that I think about it, after everything happened. There was an earthquake during the night." Mizuiro spoke up.

"Was there?" Keigo questioned. "I don't remember that." He explained scratching the back of his head as he wracked his memory for any such event.

"Probably because you were dead to the world, you could probably sleep through anything." Tatsuki muttered.

"We didn't feel anything either." Sengoku spoke up.

"No, there was definitely an earthquake, the entire plane shook!" Rion protested.

"So the plane was a danger as well." Mariya muttered lowly to himself as the others fought over if there was an earthquake or not, he glanced up to Ichigo who was rubbing a hand over his face in his annoyance. Kanako was smiling lightly beside him as Keigo, Sengoku, Rion and Tatsuki fought over whether or not there had been any kind of seismic activity in the time that they had been stranded here on this island.

Mariya couldn't wrap his mind around the orange haired teenager, how could he remain so calm? It didn't seem logical for someone in such a situation to be all together, even he himself had numerous doubts and fears over the course of the three days. Yet Ichigo had none, or at least he showed none what so ever.

"_He's not normal."_ Mariya mused and as the thought ran through his mind Ichigo's hard brown eyes shot to him making Mariya look away from the rebellious looking teen.

"Alright! That's enough who cares if there was an earthquake!" Sengoku shouted in his frustration. "Let's just put it to the side and we can split up the work load for now." He explained getting nods from everybody.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think?" Mizuiro questioned as both he and Ichigo stood parallel to each other golf clubs in their hands. They were standing on the left wing of the plane hitting golf balls off into the jungle. They had searched the entire cargo hold, actually managing to find their own luggage, Ichigo having changed into a pair of jeans, a fresh shirt and new boxes. Having spent the past few days in the jungle getting sweaty made him wish for a new pair of clothes. Mizuiro had found a golf bag in the cargo hold and had opted to kill some time with the orange haired teen since their task of finding their belongings was now over with, the others were inside the plane.<p>

Far as they knew Rion and Mahana were making preperations for food, Tatsuki and Ryo were searching the plane for anything that might be useful to them, Mariya was on the right wing doing something on his computer while Kanako was dealing with what medical supplies they had found, it was strange but the woman was actually being serious with it, it was the first they had seen her be... Sengoku and Keigo were just being nuisances to the entirety of the group it would seem.

"Nice shot..." Ichigo complimented making Mizuiro falter slightly sending his next ball in an arch and both watched it hit the ground just off to the side of the wing. "That one not so much." Ichigo chuckled lightly to himself as Mizuiro turned to look over his shoulder at Icihgo watching him line up his next hit before Ichigo's golf ball went soaring into the jungle.

"I meant about this entire situation Ichigo, not my golf form." Mizuiro commented in return as Ichigo rose his head up to look at Mizuiro who had turned to face him. Ichigo swung his golf club up and over the back of his neck before raising both arms over the club letting them hang over it as he stared up ta the passing clouds over head, still not a single sign of a plane in sight.

"Well... either we all died and are having the same strange experience in the Soul Society, but that wouldn't explain the plane being here... we somehow travelled back in time during the flight considering all the strange animals we've seen so far... or someone's having a really messed up dream." Ichigo stated with a shrug as he turned back to Mizuiro with a small smile.

"You're really not troubled by any of this are you?" Mizuiro asked with a slight smile of his own knowing that his friend could keep calm in the most oddest of situations.

"When you've been through what I have Mizuiro... you tend to take things as they are and not what they could be." He stated as he grabbed the golf club and swinging with all his strenght sending the next golf ball soaring from the plane. "Weather it be monsters no one else can see or animals said to be extinct... as long as we're safe I don't really much care." He explained to the dark haired teen. "As long as we stick together, I think we'll be find and we'll be able to get home soon enough. You've got to remember Mizuiro." Ichigo smiled. "It won't just be humans looking for us." He smiled making Mizurio smile back at him. Ichigo was sure that without a doubt after the news reached Japan his father would do anything to find him, even if the included asking Kisuke for help.

"Yo Ichigo! Mizuiro!" A shout came from below making both teens walk to the side of the wing and glance down to find Keigo waving up at them Sengoku by his side. "We're talking a walk, see if we can find anything out there. We're not helping out much here anyway." He called up to them.

"Tatsuki tell you to get lost?" Ichigo called down making Keigo gain a sheepish grin. Ichigo and Mizurio shared a knowing smile at that. "Don't go off to far and make it back before nightfall, we don't have to come looking for you if you guys get lost." Ichigo called back down.

"Got it!" Keigo grinned before turning to Sengoku before both headed off into the jungle.

"You sure it's wise for them to go off on their own?" Mizuiro questioned as both set up another golf ball each to hit off the plane.

"That Sengoku kid is pretty reliable if a situation gets drastic." Ichigo explained, he had picked up a few things about Akira when they had been travelling together though the jungle, the middle schooler reminded Ichigo of himself, even if a little bit. "Plus, when needed Keigo's a pretty good guy to have around in a bad situation."

"Wouldn't I know it." Mizuiro chuckled. "I can still feel where he hit me when everything went under, if it wasn't for him I might have freaked out and made a run for it." Mizuiro explained rubbing his jaw slightly, without Ichigo around Mizuiro hadn't known what to do. His emotions had almost gotten the better of him before Keigo had stepped in to help him out. "So what do we do now?" Mizuiro questioned.

"Right now?" Ichigo asked getting a slight nod. "Wouldn't have the faintest idea." Mizuiro golf ball went sailing off the side at the sudden shocking announcement was made before Ichigo grinned at him. "Guess it's just a waiting game."

"You're one of a kind Ichigo." Mizuiro chuckled.


End file.
